1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device with a concealable connection port.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advance of technology industries, electronic products including notebook computers, smart phones, and tablet computers have appeared frequently in everyday lives. Types and functions of the electronic products have become increasingly diverse, and convenience and practicality of these electronic products result in popularity thereof. Specifically, the electronic products are equipped with connection ports to connect external devices, such as external hard drives, network cables, power supplies, and so forth. These connection ports are usually disposed on the outside of the electronic products, so that users may easily connect the external devices to the connection ports.
However, the connection ports disposed on the outside of the electronic products are exposed to the external environment for a long time and are thus likely to be contaminated by dust, which affects the functionality of the connection ports. In addition, the connection ports on the outside of the electronic products may pose a negative impact on the visual appearance of the electronic products. Hence, if the connection ports not in use may be hidden, satisfactory functionality of the connection ports and pleasant visual appearance of the electronic products may both be guaranteed.
According to the related art, the exposed connection ports may be covered by shielding structures (e.g., cover boards); however, users are required to remove the shielding structures by themselves while using the connection ports and then place the shielding structures back to their original positions after using the connection ports. These shielding structures lead to the inconvenient use of the connection ports.